Justice League Galactic
by bryf963
Summary: Deciding it's time to expand their heroic reach,Batman decides to start the next sector of the Justice League. And with that enters the Justice League Galactic. A continuation of my ongoing "Teen Titans: Birth of Ness". Pm or Review. OC's accepted(mainly villians). I'm going to AO3 so I may not post this one there for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Yep we back episode 1 is almost ready for editing so as long as imI not busy espect that soon..

 **Now this Story is the continuation on "Teen Titians Birth of Ness"(With or Without the teen titans dead or alive).**

Because of that it'll be **spoilers** in the 1st episode and possibly so on,mainly characters and pairings.

Now for the summary in case you assholes try and act like they dont have enough info on Birth of Ness so far:

 **He was the first real nigga hero(thats how he felt),and ended up joining the Titans.**

 **.**

 **Oh and Cyborg is dead!(** Thats right, I **killed 1 or more of my top 3 favorite Titans,** R.I.P Cyborg).

.

 **This story will unfortunately be crossover because I'm using I borrowed characters from different universes and possibly more to come.**

 **Last thing is my writing format. I get hate on it a lot because its a script-narration** (I hate he said she said,he repeated, she explains,they exclaimed) **,use Black on white text.**

I left writing for a lot of reasons but Im back with a new mentality. **I want people to know this: From now on I write for me again and my oc submitters who were and bored and read this to pass the time. If you want to diss me then have fun,put me on a list of fanfics not to read,go for it(its happened),or just harass me for no reason I dont care no more. Suck it easy and have a nice day.**


	2. Ep1 JLG Assemble!

**For better reading click the half colored-moon on this site for the Black on White Text or The Fanfiction Reader app(Not the sites app the one with the Blue "FF" on it).**

 **Heads up for those that are looking for the craziest descriptions on places are people's outfits I won't go into descriptions unless I feel necessary (ex. Batman's outfit is relatively the same so all you would have to do is watch or look up the wiki's, Wonder Woman and Aquaman are different because of the various outfit changes and all that).**

 **BMS(Background Music Start)**

 **BME(Background Music End)**

 **Theme songs and other songs are below this:**

 **Opening: Remix Maniacs - "JUSTICE LEAGUE" [Trap Remix!]**

 **Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future, James Blake -** **King's Dead**

 **Middle:** **Dj Kay Slay ft. Vado, Locksmith, Fred The Godson, Mysonne, Jon Connor, Nino Man & Joell Ortiz– Back To The Bars**

 **Ending:** **Nas ft. Marsha Ambrosius - If I Ruled The World '09**

* * *

 **INT. ? DAY**

 **FADE IN:**

 **In the middle of what looks like a ballroom there is a teen wearing a skin-tight black suit and mask that covers every square inch of his body, a red v and spider symbol on the center of his chest with the v wrapped around the shoulders and connecting to a spider symbol at the center of his back. Lastly are the red fingers stopping before the knuckle and the red spiderweb covering his face down to red V from front to back. This young teen is Spider-Man, who apparently is only 14 year-old teenager and the second shortest hero here. Right now, we join him talking to a 16 year-old Afican-American teenager with black hair in dreadlocks and black eyes. He wears a long blue-and-yellow hoodie jacket, a white undershirt sporting a black lightning bolt through a circle, black pants, and black-and-gray gloves and boots. He also wears a Robin-like(From Batman of course)white mask and yellow goggles. He is "Super Heroo, "Static Shock", (Woop Woop).**

 **STATIC**

(Amazed while looking around)

I can't believe it, me, a part of the Justice League, this is so surreal.

 **SPIDER-MAN**

(Amazed as well)

I know right? I just hope we can do something the adults are probably going to be like oh no you a kid and all that.

 **?**

(Smirking at the in superiority)

Because you are kids I don't know why they let you boys leave training. There's always more for you to do.

 **SPIDER-MAN**

(Has an angry expression on his masked face as he points at her.)

And just who do you think you are, lady?

 **A woman wearing a full body lightweight red armor (basically ironman but shows off her D cups and her athletic body) with silver tribal decals on the chest, joints, feet, and front and back on the hands of the armor. Her helmet is all red with tribal designs on it as well, but at this moment is a robin hood-like armored mask that shows off her light brown eyes, letting her slightly above the waist brown ponytailed hair behind her back and white with a slight tan skin show, she is the 27 year-old Iron Woman. Next to her is Thor (32 year-old), a slightly taller, slightly less busty but slightly more muscular and slightly more tanned woman with sky blue eyes and brownish blond neck length hair standing next to her. She wears a black tight shirt with a medium opening in the middle of her stomach to show of her barely visible four pack abs, black yoga-like pants and caveman- leather-like skirt, boots and forearm greaves or covers going barely over the elbows to the wrists with triangular metal coming over the back of her hands. Also, on her leather-like belt that is wrapped around her skirt is her silver Valkyrie like helmet with a big hammer (Thor's hammer). Lastly...is Batman Beyond (25 year-old, will be known as BB, wiki him, but I'm pretty sure y'all know what he looks like) who has the trademark scowl on his face aimed the younger heroes as well.**

 **IRON WOMAN**

Iron Woman, soon to be better than Iron Man, that lady next to me is Thor, and that's Batman Beyond.

 **THOR**

(Has a straight face but still looks at the younger heroes in superiority)

Most statistics say that you boys should still be training.

 **BB**

(Looks at Thor)

But ever since the Teen Titans that hasn't been the case.

 **THOR**

(Looks at BB with a smirk)

Oh right, why your mentor allowed that I will never know. The villains we adults face are too tough for these kids.

 **STATIC**

(Annoyed at the adults)

Then how do you explain Ness of the Teen Titans? I heard he beat Aquaman, Lex Luther, and even Superman got the beat down before Superman became a criminal.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Laughs at the mention of Ness)

Oh, that myth again, you can't be serious.

 **BB**

(Looks back at Static)

Obviously, this Ness can't be real, Superman is almost unbeatable.

 **THOR**

(Looks at the teenagers with a smirk and mocking tone)

Probably just a story so that the little boys will want to be heroes. How cute.

 **ROCKET**

Actually, the kid's real, I have him on Facebook.

 **Standing on two legs behind our teenage heroes is a black eye colored raccoon (Don't know Raccoon ages but lets just say he's at least in adulthood) in a dark pirate captain like suit (think the guy from Assassin's Creed 4) with a neutral face.**

 **BB**

Who are you?

 **STATIC**

(Shocked)

How do you not know about Rocket? He's a genius.

 **THOR**

(Still using a mocking tone)

Facebook? Please you probably just lying, it's not ok to get these boys hopes up.

 **?**

Oh no, Ness is very real.

 **Answers a voice behind Spider-Man, Static, and Rocket…**

 **SPIDER-MAN**

See?

 **A light brown skin tone teenager with shoulder length black hair ocean blue eyes and build like Thor but more thinner and slightly less muscular than Iron Woman but still athletic walks up to the side of them. She wears a black and blue latex suit with striped designs on her suit glow blue and a blue utility belt that has circular canteens on both sides of her waist (like quorra from tron).**

 **THOR**

And who are you to make that claim?

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

Zara Larson.

 **Although everybody else doesn't know her or care for her, our two teenage heroes freak out in excitement.**

 **STATIC**

I can't believe it.

 **SPIDER-MAN**

You're my third favorite...

 **ZARA**

I'm flattered but I'm taken.

 **Thor sizes Zara up and with a smirk...**

 **THOR**

Another kid?

 **ZARA**

(Playfully pouts)

I'm almost an adult.

 **BB**

(Getting annoyed)

I don't know, you sound like a wannabe hero.

 **ZARA**

Says the guy from the future that has Batman as a mentor.

 **BB then grabs her by the neck looking at her suspiciously...**

 **BB**

How do you know that? Answer me.

 **Out of no where, a raven-shadow like creature separates the two...**

 **ZARA**

Thanks Raven.

 **Raven (Teen Titans cartoon Raven but older, more hour glass figure, but still athletic and the outfit is closer to her injustice prime earth outfit) appears next to Zara with her hood up as usual and usual emotionless facial expression, but different from before. Her hooded cloak is an even darker blue on the outside but black on the inside and is held up by a chain and a red amulet on her chest. She wears a dark blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso and a more see through lacing on the leotard's side and her forearms, leaving her neck exposed. On her neck however is a dark blue choker with tribal designs in black and a copy of her red forehead jewel in the middle of the choker. She wears light armored-like knee boots with black tribal designs and lacing on both sides of the boots instead of the armor. And lastly are her red metallic claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger.**

 **STATIC**

(Shocked)

She's...

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Shocked)

Who are you?

 **SPIDER-MAN**

(Shocked)

Raven of the Teen Titans... my second favorite.

 **THOR**

(Smirks arrogantly)

Oh, so you are-

 **ZARA**

What?! How come you get to be second?

 **RAVEN**

(Gives an annoyed sigh at the thought she has)

Because we can only guess who is first.

 **Just then…**

 **?**

Who us?

 **ZARA**

(Screams running)

Aaaaaaah!

 **Zara jumps and hugs a black spiky haired and eyed (Wei Shen from sleeping dog) Asian teen wearing grey sweatpants, a black shirt with a gray dragon's mouth open, covering most of the shirt and black combat boots. Next to him is young man wearing a power suit of some kind which covers his whole body which has full black with gray patterns all over it and white circles for his eyes that look similar to Robin's mask from Batman.**

 **ZARA**

Toji! What are you and Red Fiend doing here? And who are you guys?

 **TOJI**

We got the letter too, so why would we miss this? Especially since we're gonna be the squad leaders for this sector.

 **On the left standing is…the young teen Ms. Marvel (Put in Ms. Marvel Kamala Khan). Standing next to Ms. Marvel is a Hispanic teenager who has a slender yet muscular body, yellow cat-like eyes, black ponytailed hair reaching her mid-back, same breast size as Zara, ripped broad shoulders, toned abs, toned back, and long muscular legs. She wears a she wears a very form-fitting white all body suit with black claw markings on her waist and shoulders, tied around her face is a white bandana with black catlike-eyeshadow eye holes on it so she can see(obviously) And lastly is a green amulet in the shape of a tiger's head. Next to her acting shy like is a petite but b cup size breasted, Asian girl in a black school uniform shirt and mini skirt barely below the knees with long black hair to the middle of her back, forest green eyes, and brown deer-like antlers on her head. And lastly is a blonde at the neck hair, blue eyed, hourglass figured woman. She wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a gold "S"…(fuck it)…with the superman "S" that softly hugs her but leaves her stomach exposed, a blue skirt that goes to the middle of the knees for most of the front and back but to the of her thighs for the rest(kinda like Wonder Woman in Justice League Action) with a gold belt and red pointed boots that barely reaching her on her thighs.**

 **TIGER**

(Smirks)

I'm White Tiger, that's Ms. Marvel the shy one is Nature Girl and-

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Annoyed)

Super Woman and stop lying.

 **ZARA**

(Confused)

What do you mean?

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance)

How about the fact you're going to lead us, all offense...

 **BB**

(Unimpressed)

You guys are runts.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

And that this imaginary Ness beat my cousin.

 **Spider-Man becomes depressed hearing this...**

 **SPIDER-MAN**

So...that means...?

 **However that depression ends when..**.

 **RED FIEND**

(Has a smirk expression on his face.)

That Superman is still butt hurt and decided to make Ness a myth.

 **TOJI**

He probably ain't mention you either.

 **STATIC**

(Confused)

So, who are you two?

 **ROCKET**

I know, that's Red Fiend from Kill City, great with guns but you...

 **TOJI**

Toji "Money Making" Chan from Kill City. And me and Red Fiend are a part of the Kill City Trio.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Confused)

Kill what?

 **THOR**

(Shocked)

Kill City...but I thought it was fake.

 **TIGER**

(Curious)

What is that?

 **ZARA**

(Gets serious)

A place where the death rate was 90%.

 **STATIC**

(Shocked)

That's crazy.

 **TIGER**

(Feels bad)

I'm sorry to hear.

 **RED FIEND**

(Shrugs slightly)

It's cool once the next yearly few censuses so cause that percentage to drop.

 **STATIC**

(Confused)

But who's the third guy?

Toji and Red Fiend smirk...

 **TOJI** **AND** **RED FIEND**

(In perfect harmony)

Our Future Sister In Law Raven's-!

 **Raven smacks both across the heads with a dark blast projectile blast sending them flying...**

 **TIGER**

(Shocked and weirded out while looking at Zara)

Why did she do that?!

 **ZARA**

(Smirks)

Raven hates it whenever we mention her boyfriend.

 **RAVEN**

(Does an emotionless expression)

He's not my boyfriend.

 **ZARA**

Oh right... because secretly dating Ness is complicated.

 **As Raven gives Zara an annoyed look, a noise snaps everyone to attention...**

 **SPIDER-MAN**

(Somehow is crying "anime tears")

Damn it! My most favorite and second most favorite Titans are dating.

 **Many sweat drop at this...**

 **THOR**

(Still using a mocking tone as she starts a stare down with Raven)

I can see why dating an imaginary man would be hard.

 **Raven looks at the Goddess of Thunder with an emotionless look, until...**

 **?**

Attention.

 **Standing at the podium looking down at the 15 people in the ballroom-like is none other than Batman and Wonder Woman (She looks like the Justice League Animated series and Justice League Unlimited series Wonder Woman but she has the Justice League Action hairstyle).**

 **BATMAN**

As the Justice League gets better the Earth gets better. However, it also has had me thinking about the other planets, other dimensions of our alien heroes and heroines. That is where you all come in, today marks the foundation of the Justice League Galactic sector.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

This may be the toughest experience for you as some will have to improve during the worst of situations. However, we believe with the potential you all have you may be unbeatable. So be strong, be clever, and never give up. Now for your leaders. Squad Leaders, Fighter Toji Chan and Red Fiend and your G-

 **Wonder Woman let Toji and Red Fiend get to the podium as she goes to stand next to Batman..**

 **RED FIEND**

(Has a smirking expression)

You do it Toji.

 **Soon as Red Fiend says that Raven gets nervous as a realization pops into her mind…**

 **RAVEN**

Oh no...

 **ZARA**

(Gets excited)

Oh yes.

 **Everybody hears an engine…**

 **THOR**

What's going on?

 **Just then two twin entrance doors open as a car drives in. Standing arms crossed on his chest on top of a dark red 2018 Ford Mustang GT, is an African American teenager with a muscular-athletic build wearing a dark red army-camo style zip-up hoodie, slightly baggy black sweatpants and red and black Nike basketball sneakers.**

 **BMS: Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future, James Blake - King's Dead**

 **CAR**

(Speakers loud as fuck)

 **[Chorus: Kendrick Lamar]**

 **Miss me with that bullshit (bullshit)**

 **You ain't really wild, you a tourist (a tourist)**

 **I be blackin' out with the purist (the purist)**

 **I made a hundred thou', then I freaked it (I freaked it)**

 **I made 500 thou', then I freaked it (I freaked it)**

 **I bought a '87 for the weekend (the weekend)**

 **This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want (what you want)**

 **This ain't what you want, this ain't what you want (what you want)**

 **[Verse 1: Jay Rock]**

 **And it's like that, lil' bitch**

 **MVP, I don't get no sleep, no, I don't like that, lil' bitch**

 **Bust that open, I want that ocean, yeah that bite back, lil' bitch**

 **Do it bite back, lil' bitch? Need two life jackets, lil' bitch**

 **I ain't gon' hold you, I ain't gon' press you, never control you**

 **I ain't gon' front you, keep it 100, I don't know you**

 **Boss like Top Dawg, bossed my life up, crossin' over**

 **Stutter steppin', got a Hall of Fame in all my posters**

 **I've been ready, my whip been ready**

 **My bitch been ready, my clique been ready**

 **My shit's been ready, my check's been ready**

 **My shot's on full, that's Armageddon**

 **I got pull, I hope y'all ready**

 **My tank on full, you know, unleaded**

 **I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it**

 **I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it**

 **My name gon' hold up, my team gon' hold up**

 **My name gon' hold up, my team gon' hold up**

 **My shots gon' fire, my team gon' roll up**

 **Ménage-à-trois, my queen gon' roll up**

 **I hope y'all ready, you know I'm ready**

 **I reign all day, you know, confetti**

 **I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it**

 **I gotta go get it, I gotta go get it, skrrt**

 **BME:**

 **TOJI**

And making his way to the podium. A young'n who as went from killer assassin to Teen Titan former second in command and your new Justice League Galactic leader. Your God-Ness but Kratos...Neeeeeeeeesssssss

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **BMS: Remix Maniacs - JUSTICE LEAGUE [Trap Remix!]**

 **bryf963 Presents…**

* * *

 **Justice League Galactic**

* * *

 **A Fanfiction Written by…**

 **Fo$t Da Writer**

* * *

 **Original Characters by…**

 **Fo$T Da Writer**

 **XxTributomxX**

 **Red Fiend**

* * *

 **Starring…**

 **Ness**

 **Raven**

 **Zara Larson**

 **Toji Chan**

 **Red Fiend**

 **White Tiger**

 **Super Woman**

 **Iron Woman**

 **Rocket**

 **Thor**

 **Static Shock**

 **Spider-Man**

 **Ms. Marvel**

 **Batman Beyond**

 **Wild Dog**

* * *

 **Also Starring**

 **Nature Girl**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Batman**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Justice League Galactic**

 **BME:**

* * *

 **BACK TO:**

 **With that Ness makes the car stop and hops off the car and in between Red Fiend and Toji at the podium…**

 **EVERYONE EXCEPT THE FORMER TITANS, BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked and confused)

...

 **ZARA**

(Clapping with Rocket and Spider-Man)

That was cool guys.

 **TOJI**

See Red I knew someone other than Zara would cheer.

 **As Red Fiend slides Toji a stack of money…**

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

That's right they let a real nigga hero keep it G in here. To everyone in here happy to be leading you. To my squad whoever they may be, I wish y'all luck with dealing me. Because I talk shit, I love the women, and I kick ass.

 **As Ness walks to stand next to a giggling Wonder Woman...**

 **BATMAN**

Same as always with you Ness. Anyway, in time for the teams. Zara Larson, Batman Beyond, Thor, and Wild Dog to Room 5. Rocket, Iron Woman, Super Woman, and White Tiger to room 6. And lastly Raven, Static Shock, Spider…Man, and Ms. Marvel repot to room 7.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Nature Girl.

 **As Nature Girl goes over there depressed that she might of not of made it...**

 **THOR**

(Thinking)

Such a shame.

 **But just then standing in front of Ness...**

 **ZARA**

(Looks at them pleadingly)

Please don't kick her out it's not fair.

 **THOR**

(Annoyed)

Show some restraint and dignity woman. I guess all you Titans are still crybabies huh "Leader"?

 **As she now starts a stare down with Ness, smirking arrogantly... however Ness only gives a quick glance and is unfazed by the comment.**

 **NESS**

Guess so. Zara go to your station.

 **ZARA**

Fine, but you guys do what you do best.

 **Ness, Toji and Red Fiend nod as Zara smiles and heads to her assigned room...**

 **As a certain woman walks to her assigned room...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

So, this weakling beat my cousin? No way this must be a joke.

* * *

 **Later at one of the conference rooms… (you know the generic big table, computer chair and bland office color scheme) , our hero and heroines await for their leader...**

 **TIGER**

(Has a curious look)

Rocket right?

 **ROCKET**

(Sitting in the chair with his feet up on the table, feeling somewhat annoyed)

Yeah, yeah kid, what do you want?

 **TIGER**

Just wanted to hear who you think will be our leader

 **ROCKET**

Not gonna lie, Red Fiend would be cool but I'd have to go with that Ness kid. He seems to be chilled.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Annoyed at the thought of Ness)

That's because he's probably a lazy kid.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Annoyed at the thought of Ness as well)

I have to agree. He's weak and there's no way he could of beat my cousin.

 **Suddenly a new yet familiar voice appears in the room...**

 **?**

Who's you're cousin?

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance)

Superman of course.

 **?**

Oh that makes sense.

 **However it seems that only Rocket sees something wrong the added member...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

Of course it does-

 **Everyone is shocked to see Ness now standing behind them in front of the screen behind him...**

 **NESS**

(Smirks looking at his new team)

Ladies and the homie Rocket, a pleasure.

 **TIGER**

(Smiles)

Leader.

 **ROCKET**

(Smirks back)

Kid.

 **NESS**

Just Ness, Ms. Tiger.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance)

How about little boy?

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance as well)

Or weakling?

 **The hope of Ness being phase by the two comments is ineffective as smirk never leaves Ness's face...**

 **NESS**

(Looks at Super Woman)

Your cousin's ex would beg to differ on that.

 **And now Iron Woman and especially Super Woman are extremely annoyed...**

 **NESS**

(Looks at everyone)

And if anybody is scared or think they can do better, meet me at the training area in a hour.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance at the challenge)

This squad does need an adult's touch, so you got your challenge little boy.

 **TIGER**

So Ness, what's with our team?

 **NESS**

I would say we're a full offensive team but I don't believe that to be 100% the case.

 **TIGER**

(Confused)

Then what.

 **NESS**

Maybe some other time.

 **TIGER**

(Has a curious look)

Can you at least tell us more about you?

 **NESS**

(Thinks about it then says)

Fine but you must do so in return.

 **TIGER**

(Gives a feral smirk)

Ok so name, Strengths and fighting range. White Tiger, Close range, smart martial artist with tiger like abilities.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Thinking)

Does she really think?...

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Smirks while thinking)

Like this weakling could be anything special.

 **Both end up being wrong with those thoughts...**

 **NESS**

(Smirks back)

Ness. King of All ranges, almost Ace in street fighting, Ace in elemental controlling, Ace Swordsman. Clever, instinctual with Ace reaction speed and ok strength, Ace durability, and determination.

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance)

Iron Woman all ranges with my special suit, and a genius with technology.

 **ROCKET**

(Gives a little smirks)

Rocket. I make shit and I shoot shit.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Gets serious)

Super Woman and you apparently fought my cousin. So you know what I'm ace at everything already. And good luck beating Iron Woman weakling.

 **With that Ness smirks and dismisses everyone however...**

 **ROCKET**

You think you can win kid?

 **NESS**

Yeah it'll be easy.

* * *

 **Later in a gigantic ballroom with a big glass dome in the middle of it…**

 **NESS**

(Annoyed)

How this happened?

 **RED FIEND**

(Has a cheerful expression)

How was I suppose to know-

 **NESS**

Nice try lazy I got this though.

 **Sitting in bleachers right by the dome…**

 **ROCKET**

(Shocked at this turn of events)

Is he crazy?

 **MS. MARVEL**

(Shocked but more curious)

Maybe, for a hero he's pretty thug out

 **However for others this seems to be the norm with Ness.**

 **TOJI**

(Smirks at Rocket and Ms. Marvel)

Just watch.

 **ZARA**

(Smiling happily next to Toji)

This gonna be fun.

 **On the field…**

 **RAVEN**

(Gives Ness her "public" emotionless expression)

You sure you won't need the other sword?

 **NESS**

(Smiles then smirks at her)

Na my beautiful Raven, I'll be done soon so don't worry. Usual to-go date?

 **RAVEN**

(Deadpans at Ness)

Yes, and reserve it.

 **NESS**

(Slightly shocked and annoyed)

You still holding that against me? It was my first time doing a legit date.

 **RAVEN**

Its not my fault you're forgetful.

 **NESS**

Whatever just get Raven'ed up for our date.

 **A smile appears on her face, but all good things must come to an end...**

 **RAVEN**

(Deadpans at Ness again)

And dress up somewhat nice, no hats or hoods.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

K...Wait-

 **RAVEN**

(But before a now Ness can respond)

Bye.

 **NESS**

(Annoyed)

No love,she lucky she got my heart.

 **Now with that out of the way our so called "Real Hero" faces his "two" arrogantly smirking opponents...**

 **THOR**

Bravery will only get you so far kid.

 **IRON WOMAN**

You sure you want to do this its 2 against 1.

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Yeah its even, I gave Raven one of my swords so it wouldn't be over kill.

 **THOR**

Have it your way.

 **Thor summons electricity from the lights, into her hammer and sends a lightning blast at Ness that causes him to fall to the ground, leaving "everybody" shocked.**

 **IRON WOMAN**

Not bad guess he can't block elements, and to think he's a elemental user.

 **THOR**

(Faces towards the other heroes and heroines watching)

You little kids see, that why you aren't ready to be heroes.

 **However the "Ness" on the ground turns into a boulder...**

 **THOR**

(Shocked)

What?!

 **IRON WOMAN**

(Watches as her helmet rips off into pieces)

My-

 **Ness appears behind Iron Woman and hits the back of her neck, knocking her out instantly. And just when Thor is about to shoot the now electricity dispersing form that was once Ness...**

 **NESS**

(Arm wrapped around her hip, with both of them close together with a sword in front of her neck ready to slit her throat)

Not bad huh?

 **THOR**

(Gives an annoyed look and sighs at the smirking Ness)

Just end it.

 **NESS**

Battles over.

 **With that Ness sheaths his blade and walks away...**

 **As he walks to get ready for his date...**

 **RED FIEND**

(Has a smirk expression on his face)

Not bad little brother.

 **NESS**

I'm still rusty though

 **TOJI**

(Smirks)

I'd say, then again your last real battle did drain a lot out of you.

 **Just then a few others walk up as well...**

 **ROCKET**

(Smirks)

Not bad kid.

 **TIGER**

(Smiles)

Yeah I see why they made you the leader now.

 **However not everybody is impressed...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

I'm not impressed, and I will never accept you as my leader.

 **As she walks away (after repeating what I said earlier), Ness sighs in annoyance for the first time...**

 **NESS**

Don't worry I'll talk to her.

 **Now if you ladies and gentlemen could see the next look on his face you would think the anime heart eyes were going to appear on Ness.**

 **NESS**

After my date with shawty.

 **But right when he's about to leave...**

 **?**

(Nervous)

Excuse me?...

 **We now see a nervous Nature Girl looking at Ness...**

 **ZARA**

(Smiles)

Nature Girl, you're still here, I'm glad.

 **NESS**

(Annoyed at Zara)

We never was going to kick her out, while she needs to train, she'll also be our scout.

 **What happens next is unexpected...well to y'all lol...**

 **NATURE GIRL**

(Nervously bows)

Ness train me please.

 **NESS**

You start tomorrow 5 am sharp. Now if you need me I have a date to go to.

 **As Ness leaves we transition to a prison cell...**

 **?**

(Shock but then smiles at who is standing in front of his cell)

Kara.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

Kal-El.

* * *

 **(Note: This scene I wrote before I even knew an Injustice 2 existed.I'ma warn ya'll now a lot of the DC and Marvel to me are gonna be compeletly also but to you readers you gonna think I'm just following their back story. Happen with Persona 5[Deleted that one because it was almost the exact same except they was in a flying city and the twins were the same age as the protagonist lol], Dangan Ronpa, Pokemon.)**

* * *

 **Kal-El better known to the world as Superman sees signs that not everything is ok with his cousin...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Concerned)

You seemed troubled, tell me what troubles you?

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Frowns)

I'm in the Justice League Galactic sector but the problem is my leader, I can't stand him, he is some guy by the name of Ness who was in the Teen Titans.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Curious)

Oh really? And was Raven with him?

 **She nods then finally decides to ask the question that has been on her mind.**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

Is it true, did he defeat you?

 **SUPERMAN**

(Gets serious)

He could never defeat me even after he framed me and brainwashed Raven.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Gets angry as she clenches her fists)

What?! Then I must stop him.

 **SUPERMAN**

Get Raven, only she can prove my innocence. And do it by force if you have to bring her here but make sure she can't speak her powers are fueled by her words.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

Ok.

 **With that Super Woman quickly leaves.**

 **Fo$t Da Writer:Finally no copy-**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Grins evilly)

Soon Ness you will know pein[pain].

 **Fost Da Writer:….Nooooooooooo!*holds a huge stake of court papers with the word copyright on it, does the "saddest cry in the world"(YouTube it)***

* * *

 **CUT TO:**

 **INTERMISSION/Bookmark**

 **Thank ya'll for the love. So check this, every few chapters you guys want just get the chapter Summaries like my Birth of Ness story, but also character descriptions because of the amount of heroes we got. So with that please if you are listening to the songs I post on this chapter enjoy…Oh and I didn't forget Wild Dog It's a reason why he's not introduced like the others.**

* * *

 **BMS:** **Dj Kay Slay ft. Vado, Locksmith, Fred The Godson, Mysonne, Jon Connor, Nino Man & Joell Ortiz– Back To The Bars**

 **[Intro: Joseph Sikora & **_DJ Kay Slay_ **]  
Kay Slay, you know why I called you here today?  
** _I have no fuckin' idea, man_ **  
Well you a legend, brother  
And you talkin' 'bout leavin' the game?  
** _Yo man, I been hip-hop since day one  
I'm hip-hop frontline  
These mother fuckers don't respect shit anymore, man_ **  
Yo, you been through it all, man  
You were all city king of grafitti  
Break dancin', DJin' out in the park, man  
I know your story, emcee  
And you got full knowledge of self  
You got all the elements of hip-hop  
But you forgettin' the most important one  
** _And what's that?_ **  
That's Kay Slayin' 'cause you slayin' the game  
And you stayin' in this mother fucker  
** _They don't respect shit anymore, man, I'm tryin' to tell you!_  
Yo, I don't give a fuck! **  
You gonna stay and you gonna kill the game!  
Kill this mother fuckin' game!**

 **[Verse 1: Nino Man]**  
 **When a little time go by, they forget what you've done for them**  
 **Always tried to comfort them, now you ready to come for them**  
 **Catch him when he throw out the trash, then really dump on 'em**  
 **He can barely walk through his av', niggas be jumpin' him**  
 **Friends kept pumpin' him 'til they back got the pump in 'em**  
 **Walk by bumpin' 'em, like they voted for Trump and 'em**  
 **Niggas ain't cool 'cause you loyal, they cool 'cause you up**  
 **They will stop doin' shit for you when you losin' bucks**  
 **Can't tell who rootin' for you, confusin' as fuck**  
 **That's why I refused to be toyed with, the Ruger is tucked**  
 **I'm from 30 Lenox**  
 **Got off a half in an hour, imagine thirty minutes**  
 **We can't go half on a sour, you run a dirty business**  
 **'Cause I'm the man with the power**  
 **I'm really sturdy with this, this shit'll hurt the witness**  
 **This the drama hour, free the whole Rikers Island**  
 **They ain't comin' home yet so they on Rikers wildin'**  
 **Kay Slay, this shit ain't for play, play**  
 **Let 'em know we spray K's and spin 'em like bay blades**

 **BME:**

* * *

 **BACT TO:**

 **EXT. Night**

 **Outside of what one can assume is the building they've been in this who episode, Raven is walking in the back yard by which is mostly surrounded by the white house mansion-looking building itself…**

 **RAVEN**

(Turns towards the only exit)

I know you're there.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Looks at her seriously as she walks out to face her)

Raven come with me

 **RAVEN**

(Becomes suspicious of Super Woman)

Why?

 **SUPER WOMAN**

Because you're being brainwashed by Ness.

 **RAVEN**

No I am not.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

Yes you are, now come before I have to make you.

 **RAVEN**

No.

 **Super Woman then gets into a fighting stance as does Raven with a purple aura slowly appearing...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

I have no choice then?

 **?**

No choice to what?

 **Landing down behind Super Woman is...none other then...Wonder Woman...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Smiles)

Wonder Woman? Good, you have to help me get Raven to Superman.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked but more curious)

Why would I do that?

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Frowns instantly after hearing that)

Because Ness is brainwashing her in order to keep my cousin in jail.

 **But before Wonder Woman can reply she notices something on a tree branch not too far on the left of Raven...its**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Oh hera no...

 **But before Wonder Woman can stop the creature...everyone watches as it flies off in flames and disappears and causes panic within Raven and Wonder Woman.**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Confused)

What was that?

 **RAVEN**

(Trembles off of a realization)

Ra, the representation of Vulcan. And she heard what you said...

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Gets serious)

We gotta stop him.

 **This time a bigger creature reappears then flies at extreme speeds...**

 **RAVEN**

(Calms down a little)

Super Woman, where is Superman?!

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Still Confused)

Kill City Prison

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

Why there?!

 **WONDER WOMAN**

They got the best villain cells for him, he can't break out. From what Batman says Ness's cell was cheap because he never resisted. Plus, more than likely he can get in that cell because of his connections.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

I don't get it, why he would go after my cousin since he already framed him?

 **RAVEN**

(Gets serious)

He didn't frame him.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Gets angry in denial)

You lie...you all lie! I'm going to prove it!

 **With that Super Woman leaves at extreme speeds...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Super Woman...damn it. Raven can we teleport to Ness?

 **RAVEN**

(Tries but then becomes shocked again)

No, he's suppressing me.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Shocked)

But that should be impossible right?

 **But then Wonder Woman has a realization that makes her smirk...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Unless it's because of how "close" you two love birds are huh?

 **RAVEN**

(Has an emotionless expression but you can see a few signs of blushing)

Whatever...

* * *

 **Once again, we are brought back to Superman's cell where a noise wakes him up and proceeds to get out of his bed.**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smiles)

Ah my cousin and the beautiful Rav-

 **NESS**

(Calm)

I thought I seen the last of you Super boy.

 **We now see the two face off both looking at each other with pure hate...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks then uses a mocking tone)

Oh heavens no Ness, not until your will is broken or I die. But I know a way now to make it happen.

 **This however has no effect on Ness.**

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

I got no-

 **SUPERMAN**

Tell me Ness how long did it take for Raven to take your heart?

 **Ness's eyes barely widen quickly but then go back to his original hatred look. A normally calm and smirking Ness realized that he's lost this battle of words against Superman...**

 **SUPERMAN**

I can tell, you love her. The anger is building isn't it?

 **NESS**

(Thinking)

Gotta keep calm.

 **As if Superman can read his mind...**

 **SUPERMAN**

You feel it don't you Ness, the real you the killer. You're not a hero.

 **NESS**

(Starts getting angry)

And what are you? You tried to kill me, tried to my killed friends, you tried to-

 **SUPERMAN**

Make Raven mine?

 **NESS**

(Starts clenching his fist)

Shut up.

 **SUPERMAN**

She is mine already Ness, and you know it. every nightmare she has of me proves it.

 **Just when it seems like things are as bad as the amount of review, favs, and follows I that I get. (NO MERCY! EVERYBODY GETS IT, EVEN ME NIGGA!)…**

 **SUPERMAN**

You know I still think about that day. The day Ness was seriously going to kill me. What exactly did I do again? All the charges don't seem to be there.

 **NESS**

(Shocked)

What do you mean?

 **SUPERMAN**

I'm in here for multiple counts of assault. I'll be out of here in a few years...

 **Ness starts thinking about the charges that should of been there...**

 **NESS**

(Has a realization)

...

 **SUPERMAN**

(Feels victorious)

See Ness, I broke her, I still remember her anger as I talked about your death.

 **Ness slams Superman against the wall...**

 **SUPERMAN**

Yes, feed into your anger.

 **?**

No!

 **We now see Raven and Wonder Woman coming into the cell...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

Stop Ness, he's baiting you.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks at her)

Let the men talk Diana or maybe I should talk to you Raven.

 **Superman looks at Wonder Woman and Raven hungerly why they both look at him with hate as well...**

 **SUPERMAN**

There's that defiant glare I broke. Do you still remember that day Raven? The day Ness couldn't protect you.

 **RAVEN**

(Slowly getting angry)

Shut up!

 **SUPERMAN**

Only if you tell Ness why I'm not here for what I did to you...ah!

 **Before Superman can finish that sentence, Ness breaks his finger...**

 **NESS**

(Speaks calmly)

Raven.

 **RAVEN**

(Looks down)

Just drop it please-

 **SUPERMAN**

(Smirks in pain)

Drop what? That I broke you.

 **RAVEN**

(Looks at Superman anger)

Stop it!

 **SUPERMAN**

Your mine Raven, and I didn't even have to lift a fin...ahh!

 **Ness punches him with a metal fist...**

 **NESS**

Keep going you, you know how bad we both want this.

 **Soon a similar dark aura starts to surround Ness...**

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Getting worried)

Ness stop don't let him bait you.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Can barely smirk with all the pain he's feeling)

Shut up! Let the killing wannabe handle his problems.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Looks at Superman anger)

You're just baiting him-

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Yeah he is...but I don't mind.

 **RAVEN**

(Gets even more worried as she feels the aura coming from Ness)

Ness enough don't let him drag you to his level.

 **SUPERMAN**

The same level that had her calling for you, when I stripped her naked.

 **Just then...**

 **?**

Kal-El?

 **Super Woman enters...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Shocked and tearing up)

Why? Why did you try to do that?!

 **SUPERMAN**

(Angry)

Because he took her from me. I needed to put him in his place.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

You were cheating on me!

 **NESS**

Oh you still mad about that Superboy?

 **Just then everyone is shocked at what happens next...**

 **SUPERMAN**

(In unimaginable pain)

Aaaaaah!

 **In Superman's shoulder is a kryptonite spear...**

 **NESS**

Oh yeah...I brought those for fun.

 **SUPERMAN**

(Realizes Ness's plan and is scared)

Ness please end it...aaaaah!

 **NESS**

Fuck that, I'ma make you suffer.

 **SUPERMAN**

Please Ness just kil...aaaaaaah!

 **NESS**

(Ness puts on in his other shoulder and prepares to finish him with the forming spear in his hand)

That's God Ness and for crimes against my Raven Goddess your punishment is de-

 **But Raven grabs his fist with both of her hands...**

 **RAVEN**

(Speaks calmly and soothingly)

That's enough. Look at me.

 **NESS**

(Turns his head to her and looks at her pleadingly as his resolve weakens)

Please...

 **RAVEN**

(Turns him away from Superman completely)

I'm ok, let's go... I need you with me now.

 **Ness now calm, nods as the dark aura vanishes...**

 **NESS**

(Turns to Superman)

Why you continue to live, I'll never know.

 **Almost all of them leave Superman to hang on the wall...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Walks up to him angry)

You are no cousin of mine.

 **She lastly spits in his face and leaves...**

 **Meanwhile at the gates of the Kill City prison entrance...**

 **RAVEN**

(Smiles)

Thank you.

 **NESS**

(Wraps his arms around her hip and whispers in her ear)

Thank me later my queen.

 **With that she pushes him away, but puts a little sway on her hips...**

 **NESS**

(Ness looks her up and down smirking)

She loves me.

* * *

 **INT. DAY**

 **The next day in that ballroom looking shit with the podium (I warned ya'll', and yeah don't worry descriptions will be better it's just that this place isn't necessary, it's not their headquarters)…**

 **ZARA**

(Curious)

How was your team meetings?

 **TIGER**

(Smiles and basically anime sweat drops at the thought)

It was very Ness-like, I assume is what you guys probably describe it as.

 **MS. MARVEL**

(Smiles)

It was fun.

 **ZARA**

(Sighs out of depression)

Mine sucked, All of them except Wild Dog had a problem with us because we're young.

 **ROCKET**

(Smirks)

Well you gotta think of things like this kid, imagine out of all the adults that couldn't do this hero stuff at you're age, they're being outshined by the titans and then you find out your head leader in charge is Ness.

 **ZARA**

I guess so...Raven!

 **Just then an emotionless Raven walks in...**

 **RAVEN**

(Sees a smiling Zara)

Hey.

 **MS. MARVEL**

(Thinking)

She seems mad.

 **ZARA**

I was going to ask where you was, you didn't come back to the hotel room until early morning.

 **RAVEN**

Its a long story, I need the former Titans and Wonder Woman for a meeting before the next sector meeting.

 **Zara instantly has an idea of why Raven took so long and proceeds to smirk.**

 **ZARA**

(Examines Raven)

What did Ness do? I mean besides make your skin glow.

 **RAVEN**

(Tries to keep up her emotionless act up)

...As I was saying-

 **ZARA**

Didn't say-

 **RAVEN**

(Getting annoyed)

Zara!

 **ZARA**

Ok let's go.

* * *

 **About a half hour later in one of the conference rooms, Raven's request is fulfilled...**

 **ZARA**

(Curious)

So what's wrong Raven, what happened last night?

 **NESS**

(Slowly getting mad)

Superman tried to capture Raven.

 **Everybody except Ness, Raven and Wonder Woman is shocked...**

 **ZARA**

(Angry)

That bastard!

 **RED FIEND**

(Curious)

How did he try?

 **NESS**

(Sighs but now is calm)

Super Woman.

 **TOJI**

Wouldn't she of heard about what happened with our battle with him.

 **Ness now decides its now to inform them...**

 **NESS**

Na, Batman told me it's not public knowledge. I know sounds dumb as fuck but think about this shit. "Justice League loses control of its heroes", headlines would be buzzin and Wonder Woman and our original team don't need that.

 **WONDER WOMAN**

(Smirks and whispers in Ness's ear)

Aww worried about me or are you just trying for another massage with me and Raven.

 **Raven face palms at Ness's antics as he does checks out Wonder Woman and then Raven...**

 **ZARA**

(Curious)

So what do?

 **NESS**

(Carefree Ness Activated)

Nothing but if he thinks he's touching Raven he's got another thing coming.

 **ZARA**

What about Super Woman?

 **NESS**

What about her?

 **RAVEN**

(Shocked)

You can't be serious?!

 **TOJI**

(Not surprised)

You want to keep her.

 **RAVEN**

(Emotionless but you can hear the uneasiness)

Yeah but what if she betrays us, Ness you-

 **NESS**

(Smirks at her)

I'll have to stop her. Plus, all else fails I got a Raven.

 **Raven with every once tries not to smile and blush at Ness's comment.**

 **RAVEN**

(Walks away annoyed but secretly at ease)

Idiot.

* * *

 **Later in the backyard…**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Annoyed)

You?! Guess I'm going to jail too right?

 **NESS**

(Smirks)

Not unless I go with ya beautiful.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Gets angry as she clenches her fists)

Excuse me?! You have a girlfriend.

 **NESS**

I got a wifey and me and her have girlfriends from time to time.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Smirks in arrogance)

So you a pervert then?

 **NESS**

Could be but I know 1 thing Super Boo.

 **SUPER WOMAN**

(Starts getting angry again)

What?!

 **BMS: Nas ft. Marsha Ambrosius - If I Ruled The World '09**

 **NESS**

I'm still your leader. Now if you need me, I need to see a Raven about a Wonder Woman. Sector meeting in 3 hours by the way.

 **Ness leaves a shocked Super Woman by herself...**

 **SUPER WOMAN**

He still wants me on the team? What's your game Ness?

* * *

 **Justice League Galactic**

* * *

 **A Fanfiction Written by…**

 **Fo$t Da Writer**

* * *

 **OC's**

 **Fo$T Da Writer**

 **Ness**

 **Toji Chan**

 **XxTributomxX**

 **Zara Larson**

 **Red Fiend**

 **Red Fiend**

 **Justice League Galactic**


	3. Character Description and OC Application

**Character**

 **Heroes and Heroines**

 **Ness(Age 17-18) - African American (Regular brown skin) basically teenager with a muscular-athletic build wearing a dark red army-camo style zip-up hoodie, slightly baggy black sweatpants and red and black Nike basketball sneakers. When not wearing the hoodie, he has on a dark red army-camo style and army-camo style snapback cap.**

 **Raven(18) - (Teen Titans cartoon Raven but older, more hour glass figure, but still athletic and the outfit is closer to her injustice prime earth outfit). Her hooded cloak is an even darker blue on the outside but black on the inside and is held up by a chain and a red amulet on her chest. She wears a dark blue one-piece leotard with black lacing on her mid-torso and a more see through lacing on the leotard's side and her forearms, leaving her neck exposed. On her neck however is a dark blue choker with tribal designs in black and a copy of her red forehead jewel in the middle of the choker. She wears light armored-like knee boots with black tribal designs and lacing on both sides of the boots instead of the armor. And lastly are her red metallic claws on her thumb, pointer, and middle finger.**

 **Zara Larson(17-18) - A light brown skin tone teenager with shoulder length black hair ocean blue eyes and build like Thor but more thinner and slightly less muscular than Iron Woman but still athletic walks up to the side of them. She wears a black and blue latex suit with striped designs on her suit glow blue and a blue utility belt that has circular canteens on both sides of her waist (like quorra from tron).**

 **Toji Chan(18) - Black spiky haired and eyed (Wei Shen from sleeping dog) Asian teen wearing grey sweatpants, a black shirt with a gray dragon's mouth open, covering most of the shirt and black combat boots. Athletic body build.**

 **Red Fiend (19-20) Wears a power suit of some kind which covers his whole body which has full black with gray patterns all over it and white circles for his eyes that look similar to Robin's mask from Batman.**

 **White Tiger(17) - Hispanic teenager who has a slender yet muscular body, yellow cat-like eyes, black ponytailed hair reaching her mid-back, same breast size as Zara, ripped broad shoulders, toned abs, toned back, and long muscular legs. She wears a she wears a very form-fitting white all body suit with black claw markings on her waist and shoulders, tied around her face is a white bandana with black catlike-eyeshadow eye holes on it so she can see(obviously) And lastly is a green amulet in the shape of a tiger's head**

 **Super Woman(25) – blonde at the neck hair, blue eyed, hourglass figured woman. She wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a gold superman "S" that softly hugs her but leaves her stomach exposed, a blue skirt that goes to the middle of the knees for most of the front and back but to the of her thighs for the rest (kinda like Wonder Woman in Justice League Action) with a gold belt and red pointed boots that barely reaching her on her thighs.**

 **Iron Woman(27) - wearing a full body lightweight red armor (basically ironman but shows off her D cups and her athletic body) with silver tribal decals on the chest, joints, feet, and front and back on the hands of the armor. Her helmet is all red with tribal designs on it as well, but when off is a robin hood-like armored mask that shows off her light brown eyes, letting her slightly above the waist brown ponytailed hair behind her back and white with a slight tan skin show**

 **Rocket (25 in human years)- Black eye colored raccoon (Don't know Raccoon ages but lets just say he's at least in adulthood) in a dark pirate captain like suit (think the guy from Assassin's Creed 4)**

 **Thor(32) - slightly less busty but slightly more muscular and slightly more tanned woman with sky blue eyes and brownish blond neck length hair standing next to her. She wears a black tight shirt with a medium opening in the middle of her stomach to show of her barely visible four pack abs, black yoga-like pants and caveman- leather-like skirt, boots and forearm greaves or covers going barely over the elbows to the wrists with triangular metal coming over the back of her hands. Also, on her leather-like belt that is wrapped around her skirt is her silver Valkyrie like helmet with a big hammer (Thor's hammer)**

 **Static Shock(16) - African-American teenager with black hair in dreadlocks and black eyes. He wears a long blue-and-yellow hoodie jacket, a white undershirt sporting a black lightning bolt through a circle, black pants, and black-and-gray gloves and boots. He also wears a Robin-like(From Batman of course)white mask and yellow goggles.**

 **Spider-Man(14) – wears a skin-tight black suit and mask that covers every square inch of his body, a red v and spider symbol on the center of his chest with the v wrapped around the shoulders and connecting to a spider symbol at the center of his back. Lastly are the red fingers stopping before the knuckle and the red spiderweb covering his face down to red V from front to back.**

 **Ms. Marvel(16) – (Just put Ms. Marvel Kamala Khan in the search engine)**

 **Batman Beyond(25) (Search engine)**

 **Wild dog - ?**

 **Nature Girl(16-17) - petite but b cup size breasted, Asian girl in a black school uniform shirt and mini skirt barely below the knees with long black hair to the middle of her back, forest green eyes, and brown deer-like antlers on her head.**

 **Wonder Woman - She looks like the Justice League Animated series and Justice League Unlimited series Wonder Woman but she has the Justice League Action hairstyle**

 **Batman (Search engine or whatever one ya'll want.)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

 **Villains**

 **Superman – (Whatever ya'll want, or search engine)**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Like I said this is a continuation of my ongoing Teen Titans birth of Ness series. So of the characters will be different from their actual selves.

Why am I continuing this and Birth of Ness, well for Birth of Ness I have 2-3 more major events before I can end that which would take a while to do. And I'm kinda got writers block/laziness, Think about this my chapters are over 5,000 words with probably 1000-2000 being descriptions and action, and the other is litter dialog(The lyrics and other obvious stuff is copy pasted and are not being counted of ya'll gonna be assholes about lol)

* * *

 **OC Application**

Name

Secret Identity(optional)

Outfits:

Appearance

Personality

Side (hero, villain etc.)

Powers

Skills

Quotes

Possible Love interests


	4. I'm Leaving

After a while of thinking, I decided I'm moving to Archive Of Our Own(AO3) exclusively so with that most of the newer content will move over there and except for my Teen Titans which will be crossed(here and AO3), the rest will probably be dropped unless you like them enough except Dangan Ronpa that's dropped for sure. On AO3 search people, my username is Fost Da Writer (bryf963). besides that I will rarely be on here. Thank you for your support and time.

-Fo$t Da Writer


End file.
